


Sock falls asleep on a bus.

by dulcetfable, MOVED TO Niconicokillme (dulcetfable)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/dulcetfable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/MOVED%20TO%20Niconicokillme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk sock is on a bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want a sequel to this i will totally write it

Sock didn't mean to fall asleep on the bus. I mean, it's not like 5am is a late bedtime when his assignment was due today and he wasn't done. The coffee didn't even help this time. 

Meanwhile Jonathan didn't know how he got into this mess. He's on the bus waiting to leave when some sits beside him. Two minutes later, the boy has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He glanced around nervously. A few of the other passengers gave him looks of sympathy, some gave a shrug. One lady told him when his stop was, and that she'll wake him up. Jonathan couldn't help but smile, the boy was cute. He placed his arm around his shoulders and e smiled into his sleep. As Jonathan's stop was getting closer, a light bulb went off in his head. He pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something on it. As he was getting of the bus, he slipped it in the sleeping boys hoodie pocket. The lady gave him an all knowing smirk. He winked back.

Sock was so thankful that lady knew his stop. As he was walking to his class, he felt something in his pocket.

"You used me as a pillow the whole ride, now I expect I get to do the same tommorrow. ;) -Jonathan"

He smiled as he typed in the number written below into his phone, and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stories Are Getting Gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texting and screamind

A light breeze sweeps past Sock as he makes his way home. He decided to walk home today, for the weather was nice, and needed to be enjoyed before fall comes in full swing. As he steps up to his front door, he pulls out his phone and stares at the mysterious number and smiles. The brunette starts to type a few messages, then frowns and deletes them. This is done multiple times until he finally sends a message he is satisfied with.

Socko: Hiya mysterious person on the bus i accidently fell asleep on!  
Socko: Before i volunteer to be your pillow, can i have some background knowledge about you so i don't end up in a newspaper headline?

He throws his phone on the counter and grabs a bag of chips. 5 minutes later he drops said bag because he forgot how loud his text tone is.

Jonathon: Hello there. That is a fair request, let me type some stuff out.  
Jonathon: The name's Jonathon Combs, I'm 20, male, and am always wearing headphones.   
Jonathon: God that sounded like a lame eHarmony profile

Sock chuckled at that, then almost choked on a chip.

Socko: Well then! I didn't think it was too bad, but your opener needs some work. Im 20 too btw!  
Socko: You seem like a cool guy!   
Jonathon: I'm kind of nerdy, but thanks! Am I allowed to invite you to meet me sometime?  
Socko: Anything but a netflix and chill date.   
Jonathon: Hey, I'm a classy dude  
Jonathon: I'd buy you dinner first ;)

He manages to laugh without choking

Socko: pfffft! Well, you pass, ask away!  
Jonathon: Great! Are you free tomorrow?   
Socko: Free as ever! I don't have classes then!  
Jonathon: Cool, how about we meet at Cafe Red? At 11?  
Socko: Fuck yes I LOVE that place!  
Jonathon: Ha! Same here! See you then!  
Socko: Later!

Sock locks his phone, and screams into a pillow. Its been far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: haha i have the next 2 chapters typed out but im not uploading them until tomorrow because im cruel. Also, this is gonna be come a 30 chapter story with a series isn't it? If thats what you guys want, comment, and i'll try my best to do it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this gets rlly gay

The birds chirped outside Socks window until he threw a book at them. He sat up groggily, then pulled himself out of bed. It didn't take more than 2 minutes until he was back to his energetic self again. After a shower and a quick snack, he threw open his closet and decided what to wear. After getting dressed he threw his bedroom door open and pumped his fist in the air.

He bounced down the stairs, fed his hamster, then walked out the door, humming as he walked. His house was close to Cafe Red, and many other places. When he is about 2 minutes away from the cafe, he contemplates whether or whether not to take of his hat. He soon decides to keep it on, but if the time is right, he will remove it. 

The door jingles and an employee greets him. Sock scans the room, and suddenly sees a boy wearing large purple headphones. Just by thoses headphones he knew it was jonathan. Jonathan was looking down at his phone, not really paying attention. Sock quietly snuck up to the table, then sat down with a startling noise. Jon almost dropped his phone as he looked up to see the boy. 

"Hey good lookin, were you waitin long?~"

Jonathan playfully glared and removed his headphones

"Not too long, but waiting is worth it if i get to see you~"

Sock was slightly taken back. Most people don't respond to his flirts that well! 

"Aha, w-well! YOU are a keeper!" He cursed himself for stuttering. Damn it, why is he losing his cool NOW of all times!

Soon the waiter came by, and took their orders, with Jonathan insisting to pay. ("I invited you, for taking time out of your day the least i can do is pay.") The date was going very well so far, Jonathan got a little grumpy at one of the servers. But overall, it was enjoyable for both sides. 

After they ate, Jonathan decided to walk Sock back home. In the middle of a story about middle school, Jonathan felt a hand slip in-between his. He flushed as he looked down at the smaller boy, receiving a wink in return. Once they were at Socks doorstep, Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair and shuffled awkwardly. As he was about to say goodbye, the front of his shirt was pulled forward, and lips were placed on his. Sock hummed when the kiss was returned, and as Jonathan pulled away, he gave a wave and said;

"See ya later Socko!'

"Later lameo!"

As the door was closed, Sock squealed once again. He was in deep, and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh! ive recieved alot of support about this story! Thanks so much! Maybe when i hit 5 chapters ill draw some scenes for this! (you guys are welcome to as well, but if you do anything please tag it with "sock falls asleep on a bus" because i wanna seeeeeeee!)  
> Thanks again, happy reading!


	4. the stars bring out the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Today was the day Jonathan was going to sweep Sock off his feet. They have been going on dates for a week now, and each time Sock managed to surprise him in so many ways. Now it was his turn to show him a good time.

Sock’s phone lit up as he saw a text from Jonathan. He grinned as he saw the message.

Jonathan: Come to Clover Hill at 8:30pm  
Socko: Will do! :D

He glanced at the clock with excitement. 5:16pm. He flew upstairs. If Jonathan gets to surprise him, Sock can too.

Its finally 8:15. Sock shakes with anticipation as he leaves his house. He cradles the gift box in his hands so carefully as he finally arrives at the hill. He gasps at the scene in front of him.

Candle jars are hung on the hilltop tree, lighting the area with their soft glow. Blankets and pillows are laid all over the grass. Right in the middle of it all, Jonathan is standing there, looking more stunning than Sock has ever seen him before. Sock gulps and walks over to him.

“Y-you look really n-nice.” He hastily hands Jon the box, “I-i made this for you, I hope you like it.” 

Jon looks at the box, and his face lights up like the candles around them. He carefully takes off the ribbon, opening the box with care. Gasping, he pulls out a beautiful set of a necklace and matching bracelet. The pieces are decorated with silver and gold star designs, with purple jewel accents. He looks up and Sock, who giggles at how amazed Jon is.

“Did you make these?” He says, putting on the jewelry so tenderly. “Yeah, I’m glad you like them.” Sock pulls out his set, that are the same except his jewels are red. “Look. we match now!”

Without warning, Jonathan hugged Sock so tight he could barely breathe. “I love it so much, thank you!” Sock hugged back, trying not to fall down from the sheer force of the hug. When they pulled back, Jon motioned Sock to sit down. “Close your eyes, I have a gift too.” He sits down, settling into the fluffy blankets before he shuts his eyes.

“Nooooow…..Open!” Sock’s eyes flutter open to see a beautiful bouquet of pastel roses and white lilies in his arms, and he feels something on his head. He takes it off and holds the item in his hands, A liliac rose flower crown with pearl details and silver leaf designs. His face goes into awe, and before Jonathan can say anything, it’s his turn to be tackle hugged. 

After a minute, Jonathan says, “I brought you here for a little surprise. Did you hear about the meteor shower tonight?” As if on cue, a shooting star whizzes by. Sock watches bewildered and flops down, pulling Jonathan down with him.   
As the last star passes by, Sock turns to Jon, “The stars were so beautiful, but my favourite stars are the ones in your eyes.” Jon blushed and held him tighter. 

“Sock, I wanted to ask you something.” He pauses nervously. “That ride on the bus was the best day of my life, because I met you on it. I love being around you, and i wanted to ask...Will you officially be my significant other?” Sock’s eyes shone like the stars above. Pausing briefly before he answered, he finally said;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY I DID IT OMG. Im soooooo sorry for this story being inactive, school has really been coming down on me. But yeah! confirmed bfs! and i decided i shall post art for this fic on the tag instead of on the work, so check it out! Ill also put updates on there!


	5. is this what you wanted

Many months have gone by, and Sock has never been happier. Every day with Jonathan has been magical. The day at the beach, where John fell off a sand dune trying to dance to the neighbourhood (courtesy of sock to introduce him to them). The awkward family dinner with inappropriately timed winks and embarrassing baby stories. The moments of waking up beside each other and being the first thing they see, with a big smile on their faces. Every touch, every word, and every look just makes Sock’s knees weak.

But its different now.

Jonathan has been different this week. He answers his texts so late. He rarely calls, says he's busy all the time. He's paranoid about everything, and protects his phone with his life. Sock’s worried about the worst.

His phone buzzes.

It’s a mutual friend of theirs, whom he has vented his worries too. The text reads.

“I think I found out what John's been hiding, go to his house now.” 

Sock shakes as he reads the message with a good idea of what it is, but he has to be sure. He has to face this.

As he sluggishly puts on his coat, droplets begin to fall on his window as if on cue. 

“Great.” he mutters, opening the door. “Way to set the mood mother nature.”

As the treks down the pale sidewalk, he remembers it all. The porch where they shared their first kiss, the diner where they had their first date, and the park where they-. A truck roars by, splashing water all over him, and his thoughts. He sighs and continues walking. He feels as if he's on his way to the gallows. The anxiety and panic over what he will find is overwhelming, and he doesn’t stop a tear from falling. 

He gets to John’s door step, and hesitates climbing those god awful steps. 

Every part of him shakes as he climbs up to his personal gallow. He fumbles with the key for a few minutes, and finally puts it in. The door creaks open. 

Sock can’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this what you wanted concerned reader
> 
> is this what you wanted.
> 
> (also surprise the update will come tomorrow, already written)


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

on his knees

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

with

 

 

 

 

a

 

 

 

ring.


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!

Hello everyone, its been awhile huh?  
I am pleased to announce that I am coming back to writing fanfics!  
Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story, seeing it do well made me very happy.  
I have moved accounts, my new one shall be Niconicokillme.

To celebrate this return, I will be revamping this fic!  
It'll have much better pacing, be more in character, just a large improvement as my writing as improved.  
Its great to be back!

See you on this fics remake, and the many stories i end up writing!

~Nico


End file.
